narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Creed Institute
The Ninja Creed Institute is an schooling institute established by Senkai, which aims at teaching the graduates the religious ideal of Ninshū (忍宗; lit. Shinobi Sect; Viz. Ninja Creed) which was created by the Sage of Six Paths, . This was done to encourage the young shinobi to spread peace through connecting humanity together instead of using violent methods to do so. However, the disciples of the institute are taught to use the ninshū in to connect and separate energies together, allowing them to be able to use it as a tool to protect the innocent. Currently, Senkai serves as the First Headmaster of the school. Appearance Curriculum As the Sage had intended, the institute aims on teaching the young shinobi to use their abilities to connect with others, allowing them to get a better understanding of others and themselves. However, the school, due to the current state of the shinobi world, aims to empower the genin with ninshu as a means to protect those whom are innocent. There are also various forms of abilities taught in this school, which mainly focus on non-lethal methods of combat as well as defensive technique. *There is a genjutsu class for the young genin, which allows them to learn to cast genjutsu to subdue opponents or connect with them, granting them the tool to show the corrupt and evil people the fruits of their actions beforehand. This was noted to be inspired by a mission Senkai went in in his younger days, which he asked his sensei, Juro Uchiha, a similar question.Beyond The Call of Duty *The experienced stutends are taught Barrier Ninjutsu as a tool to protect the innocent as well as those whom they hold dear. The high-level students are taught to use the collaborative Four Red Yang Formation, which is noted to be the most difficult of the barrier techniques taught. *The school also focuses on teaching medical ninjutsu to various young shinobi and kunoichi. Once a student has managed to garner skill and experience within the arts of medical ninjutsu, they are able to learn high-level technique such as the Strength of a Hundred Seal. The said student is then oblidged to aid others through these abilities whilst spreading the teachings of ninshū. *The basic principle of the institute is to connect with others and learn more about them instead of using prejudice and bias towards them. They also taught to respect and honor others whom they are acquainted with, and be gentle with others. The most focused subject in the institute is philosophy, in which the students must be able to learn through the experiences in which they come across in life. The students must be disciplined, and they must learn from their mistakes. This allows them to be wiser and smarter as they grow and experience new things. There are a few requirements in order to be accepted into the institute: 1. The student must be physically and mentally healthy. 2. They must be able to work hard. 3. They must love the village as well as the world around them. Management & Leadership Trivia References Category:Locations